Sakura y el Pokemon fantasma
by alucard70
Summary: OneShot. Una tarde Sakura regresa a casa, encontrándose con la visita de un extraño fantasma producto de la magia de una carta.


**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las Camp. Pokemon es de Nintendo, esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Sakura y el Pokemon fantasma**

**...**

Hacía años que las Cartas no hacían nada por sí mismas. Por lo cual, Kero pensó que era seguro dejar aquella consola de videojuegos cerca de una de las cartas, La Creación.

En la consola, un Gameboy, se encontraba ese nuevo juego que había mantenido a Kerberos ocupado durante tantos días ya —en una ocasión la joven heredera de la magia de Clow tuvo que quitarle la consola puesto que llevaba ya dos días enteros jugando sin prestar atención a nada más. Ese juego, que trataba de coleccionar monstruos y luego hacerlos batallar, estaba ganando una fama increíble en los últimos meses. El guardián de las cartas había hecho lo imposible para conseguir que Sakura le regalara una copia durante navidad, y ahora no lo dejaba ni un momento.

Cuando volvió a casa durante la tarde, luego de una mañana de compras con Tomoyo, rápidamente se percató de una presencia extraña en la casa.

Con algo de temor, luego de todas esas historias que su hermano le contaba cuando pequeños, avanzó por el solitario pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. Su padre no estaba en casa producto de su trabajo y su hermano había ido a casa de Yukito a terminar un proyecto escolar.

—Kero —llamó con voz queda y temblorosa.

Al poco tiempo, venido de la sala, apareció la pequeña criatura alada.

—Shh —hizo guardar silencio—. Está cerca.

—¿Quién está cerca…? —El sonido de algo cayendo, posiblemente un libro, desde la biblioteca de su padre la hizo saltar y estuvo a punto de dar un alarido de terror, de no ser porqué Kero le tapó la boca.

Un silencio sepulcral pareció llenar la casa.

—¿Qué está pasando, Kero? —exigió saber la castaña.

—Es real —se limitó a responder.

—No entiendo de que hablas.

Un nuevo sonido, esta vez en el piso de arriba volvió a llamar su atención.

—Es un Pokemon —respondió Kerberos.

Sakura se relajó un poco, y luego una pequeña vena de coraje se formo en su frente.

—¡Si esto es una broma tuya te quedaras sin postres una semana! —bramo la joven.

—¡No grites! Seguro que ya nos escuchó.

—¡Kero, deja de…!

Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y una atmósfera fría pareció llenar la habitación.

Sakura dio un alarido y corrió hacia un lado. Justo frente a la escalera se encontraba una criatura de aspecto extraño. Tenía dos manos que flotaban cerca de su rostro, del cual era fácil distinguir una enorme boca, de la cual salía una lengua confiriéndole a la criatura un aspecto burlón.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —consiguió preguntar la joven.

—Es un Haunter —respondió Kerberos— un pokemon de tipo fantasma…

Antes de que el guardián pudiera terminar su explicación, la dueña de las cartas comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada.

—F-f-fantasma —tartamudeó antes de salir corriendo despavorida hacia la calle con Kerberos siguiéndola.

Media hora después, Sakura permanecía en la parte de afuera de la casa junto con Kero.

—Debemos entrar —dijo el guardián—. Tengo hambre y comienza a hacer frío.

—P-pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¿Enfrentaste todos esos peligros y permitirás que una criatura salida de la nada te detenga?

—En primer lugar, ¿por qué está esa cosa allí? No habrán hecho algo indebido, eh, Kero.

Kero cruzó sus brazos mientras tomaba una actitud pensativa.

—Yo —dijo tras un rato—, no se me ocurre nada.

Sakura apretó el puño y lo amenazó con él:

—Kero, deja de jugar y piensa en algo.

—Buen, tal vez —Sakura escuchó atentamente—. Es posible que yo… deje la consola cerca de La Creación. Tal vez la carta se aburrió y decidió recrear a una de las criaturas del juego. De ser así, sólo tienes que llegar hasta tu habitación y pedirle a la carta que se detenga.

Sakura se dejó caer al suelo.

—Pero ese fantasma está allí.

Tras quince minutos de discusión, finalmente Sakura fue obligada por Kero a entrar a la casa, pero sólo cuando el guardián prometió estar con ella en todo momento.

La residencia Kinomoto ya estaba en penumbras cuando se abrieron paso en dirección a las escaleras. Sakura tomó una escoba del armario de la limpieza y avanzó con sumo cuidado.

A cada ruido, saltaba y trataba de huir de vuelta hacia fuera, pero Kero la detenía.

Llegó hasta arriaba y se asomó en pasillo, tratando de distinguir en las penumbras si la criatura estaba allí. Podía sentir a Kero posado en su hombro.

—Parece que no hay nada —susurró la castaña, mientras daba un paso.

—Así parece —confirmó Kero, mientras flotaba frente a ella.

Sakura cayó en cuenta de un detalle ante esto. Llevó a la mano a su hombro donde aún sentía algo.

—K-Kero —se volvió y fue recibida por una mueca burlona y un lengüetazo.

Sakura soltó un alarido de terror mientras retrocedía arrastrándose por el suelo hacia la pared. El Haunter comenzó a reír, al igual que Kerberos.

—Parece que es cierto, los Haunter tienen un excelente sentido del humor —dijo la criatura.

Haunter se quedó donde estaba, frente a la escalera, observando a la joven frente a él con una expresión curiosa. Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras mantenía la escoba frente a ella en actitud defensiva.

Haunter comenzó a acercarse, por lo que Sakura procedió a golpearlo con la escoba, mientras repetía frenéticamente, no te acerques.

La criatura se detuvo y comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas antes de darse media vuelta y salir huyendo.

—¿Q-qué le ocurre? —preguntó Sakura extrañada por esa actitud.

—Haunter es un pokemon juguetón que disfruta pasar el tiempo con los humanos. Supongo que heriste sus sentimientos.

Sakura se puso sería y dejó caer su escoba.

—Yo… —suspiró—. Es un fantasma… nunca pensé que un fantasma…

Se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación.

Se detuvo al abrir la puerta. Dentro se escuchaban unos sollozos.

En la esquina se podía ver la figura del pokemon fantasmas de espalda a ella. Parecía hipar.

—Realmente lo lastimaste mucho —dijo Kero—, hasta me da lástima el pobrecillo.

Sakura decidió armarse de valor y caminó hacia la criatura.

—D-discúlpame, yo.

El Haunter se dio vuelta.

—Yo no quería… pensé que… Mira limpia esas lágrimas y jugaremos contigo.

—¿Jugaremos? —preguntó Kero.

—Sí, jugaremos con él —le mostró el puño, para que supiera que hablaba en serio.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir Kerberos, sabiendo que sus postres peligraban.

Haunter se dio la vuelta y volvió a lamer a Sakura tirándola al suelo.

—No creo acostumbrarme a eso.

Luego de varias horas en las que jugaron a las escondidas y al obro, además de reírse de las payasadas que un Haunter era capaz de hacer, finalmente una exhausta Sakura, tomó la carta de la creación para deshacer el conjuro.

Haunter se despidió de ellos, con una sonrisa y agitando la mano, mientras se encogía y desaparecía en la pantalla del Gameboy.

Sakura se dejó caer en la cama.

—Y todavía tengo que preparar la cena —dijo con gran pesar—. Supongo que no estaría mal pedirle a mi hermano que por esta noche comamos fuera.

—Mientras me traigas un postre de la pastelería —respondió Kerberos.

El silenció se formo en el lugar. Era extraño, puesto que los juegos con el Haunter habían sido realmente ruidosos.


End file.
